Obsessive
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Desde niños lo había decidido. Yamato Ishida sería suyo y de nadie más. Lo había conseguido, pero ¿a qué costo? Ella lo amaba y quería que él la amase también; es lo único que quería, que le obsesionaba. OneShot. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ERI! Pésimo Summary :3 Dénle una oportunidad.


**¡Hola gente bonita! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que muy bien! Yo reconozco extrañarlos un montón pero, creo que después de todo esta sí fue una buena decisión.**

**Os agradezco la vida entera por sus comentarios en el capítulo 14 de X+Y, especialmente porque todos me han dicho que esperarán por que vuelva a las actualizaciones. ¡Os tomo la palabra! Más les vale estar aquí cuando vuelva con X+Y XD**

**Para los que no le han dado like a la página de Facebook les informo que el X+Y tiene escritos el capítulo 15, 16 y un SideStory. Mi aspiración es tener hasta el 17 y al menos empezado el 18 antes de entrar a clases. HASTA AHORA, creo que la historia tendrá a lo mucho 20 capítulos, repito HASTA AHORA. Porque cada vez y cuando eso cambia. **

**Aún no me decido si los epílogos serán individuales o un solo epílogo tampoco. Lo resolveré sobre la marcha XDDD**

**Muy bien, pasando de las novedades de X+Y… pues les traigo este OneShot por un motivo muy pero muy especial.**

**Hoy, 25 de abril, es el cumpleaños de una amiga de estos bajos mundos de la perdición muuuuuuuuuuy querida. Alguien que me ha apoyado desde mis mismos inicios en este fandom, cuando yo tenía 15-16 años y ella 18-19 y que NUNCA ha dejado una actualización mía sin su hermoso comentario.**

***Redoble de tambores por favor:**

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ERI DEL MAL!**

**Espero que este pequeño y humilde obsequio sea de tu agrado. Está como lo pediste: Mayores, nada de MimixTakeru y que Mimi sea la jefa en esta ocasión. En todo caso, lo importante es que te guste. Mira tú, ya son 5 años desde que nos conocemos y somos amigas. Algún día dominaremos el mundo y mandaremos a nuestros gobernantes al carajo :DDDD**

**Es el 3er regalo que te escribo, ojalá te guste como los otros y ojalá sigan muchos regalos más.**

**Dios te bendiga Eri! Te mando un beso inmenso y que viva la cumpleañera (porque santa no es X'DDDD) CARAJO!**

* * *

**Obsessive.**

El ascensor se detuvo en la planta baja del edificio. Las personas que esperaban tomarlo se hicieron a un lado al mismo tiempo que se inclinaban respetuosamente ante la imponente y esbelta figura que salía del mismo.

Mimi Tachikawa, hija única de Keisuke Tachikawa, magnate de la construcción; apenas correspondía el gesto con una leve inclinación de la cabeza. Ni siquiera los regresó a ver, no era necesario y tampoco venía de humor para hacerlo tras haber salido discutiendo con su padre minutos atrás.

Y su humor estaba lejos de mejorar gracias a la estampa que tenía enfrente de ella.

La ofrecida recepcionista le hacía ojitos y reía de lo más contenta con el hombre frente a ella. Tuvo que exagerar una elegante tos para captar su atención.

-Tachikawa-sama.

La morena debió notar la intensidad de su mirada puesto que rápidamente se acomodó pretendiendo aparentar que no pasaba nada, que no había estado coqueteando con _él_.

Con alguien que era suyo.

-Yamato-kun, vámonos.

Yamato Ishida, con sus veinticinco años era el arquitecto más joven que trabajaba en la constructora de la familia Tachikawa. Un muchacho talentoso en lo que hacía, eso nadie podía dudarlo; sin embargo, había algo que iba más allá.

-De acuerdo.

El joven extendió su mano para que Mimi la tomase y juntos caminaron fuera del edificio. Mimi no desaprovechó la oportunidad para advertir con una mirada a la recepcionista. Si la muchacha era inteligente y quería mantener su puesto no volvería a coquetear con su Yamato.

-Estaba coqueteando contigo.-Reprochó en un tono infantil una vez que se encontró dentro del convertible que manejaba el rubio.

-No es cierto.-Contestó el muchacho como quien no quiere la cosa-¿Dónde vamos?

-A tu casa.-Indicó la castaña con la misma sobriedad que el rubio-¿Algún problema?

Yamato la miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de ponerse las gafas de sol y poner el auto en marcha.

-Ninguno.

Mimi lo imitó y se puso sus gafas de sol. No pudo evitar quedársele viendo ensimismada. Cómo podría culpar a las resbalosas, secretarias o recepcionistas coquetear con él. Yamato era perfecto.

Delgado, atlético, tenía el cabello largo y rubio y sus ojos eran un par de zafiros brillantes. Eso en lo físico. Por lo demás era un hombre muy inteligente, culto y caballeroso. Sin duda alguna el sueño de cualquier mujer hecho realidad.

Pero era suyo, de nadie más.

* * *

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber qué es lo que iban a hacer en el cómodo piso del muchacho. En cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada, Mimi se abalanzó a los labios del chico y los reclamó como suyos. Yamato sabía lo que eso significaba y en cosa de nada ya había desnudado a la castaña en sus brazos y empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo con fruición.

Los gemidos de Mimi se escuchaban por toda la casa. Cuando hacían el amor no era Yamato el subyugado, era ella. El rubio podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, era una muñeca en sus manos y contra su naturaleza, le encantaba serlo. Le encantaba sentirse mujer en sus brazos, amarlo y darle placer.

Le gustaba besar todo su cuerpo hasta sentirlo estremecerse, de la misma forma que ella se estremecía con sus caricias.

Le encantaba sentirlo completamente suyo, aunque sea por unos momentos.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Mimi no se esperaba la pregunta del rubio. Sabía que estaba despierto porque trazaba delicados círculos en su espalda desnuda. Pero pensaba que él la creía dormida al estar recostada sobre su bien trabajado torso.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba despierta?-Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-De la misma forma en la que sé que ahorita estás sonriendo.-Explicó el rubio.-Te conozco, Mimi Tachikawa.

Era verdad. Se conocían toda la vida, desde que eran unos niños, desde que su memoria tiene recuerdos a los de cuatro y cinco años respectivamente. Las familias Ishida y Tachikawa tenían una amistad que data de muchos años atrás, cuando Keisuke, Satoe, Natsuko y Hiroaki eran estudiantes de Universidad. La amistad prevaleció y era de esperarse que sus hijos también fuesen amigos.

De esa forma Yamato y Takeru llegaron a la vida de la muy consentida y sobreprotegida Mimi. Inmediatamente la muchacha se pegó a las faldas del mayor, quedó prendada del niño de aspecto hostil y rebelde aunque ella fuese todo lo contrario, la típica princesa mimada. Aunque Takeru era más afable y fácil de tratar, ella seguía prefiriendo a Yamato.

Desde muy niña empezó a fantasear con la idea de casarse con el rubio mayor. Su boda sería televisada y la revista más exclusiva del país tendría la exclusiva. Mandaría a crear su vestido de novia desde París y las argollas serán las más exclusivas del mercado. Tendrían tres hijos, un gran danés y un gato persa.

Esos fueron sus sueños de infancia. No es que Yamato muriera de amor por ella, pero estaba segura de que sentía algo que podría convertirse en amor si lo trabajaba lo suficiente. Los Ishida la adoraban así que no tendrían problemas con su matrimonio. Todo sería un bonito cuento de hadas.

Hasta que Hiroaki, Natsuko y Satoe murieron en un accidente automovilístico.

El luto llenó ambas casas. Mimi y Takeru no dejaron de llorar los días de velorio y entierro, a su lado, Yamato siempre se mantuvo fuerte y estoico; dándoles fuerza y coraje con solo trece años de edad.

A partir de ese momento Keisuke Tachikawa se convirtió en un adicto al trabajo, padre soltero y tutor de dos adolescentes.

Su nivel de dependencia de Yamato era cada vez mayor y la secundaria fue un infierno. Ver a todas las chicas del instituto besar el piso por el que pasaba su Yamato.

Fue entonces cuando empezó todo, aprovechándose de que los Ishida habían hecho algunas malas inversiones antes de morir y del chantaje emocional que le había hecho a su padre por su ausencia.

Había logrado que Yamato sea suyo, solo suyo.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Yamato sacándola de sus recuerdos.

-Mi padre insiste en que me case con Koushiro Izumi y yo no quiero.-Explicó luego.-Amenazó con desheredarme si no lo hacía.

-Ya veo.-Fue lo único que dijo el rubio tras unos minutos de silencio.

¿No tenía nada más que decir? O se casaba con Koushiro o lo perdía todo. ¿Acaso no veía lo que eso significaba?

-¿Qué crees que deba hacer, Yamato?-Preguntó delineando delicadamente los abdominales del muchacho.-Si me caso con Koushiro tendré que irme a vivir con él y si dejo de ser la heredera de los Tachikawa ya no tienes ninguna obligación de estar a mi lado, de cualquier forma quedas libre.

-En ese caso, haz lo que quieras.-Contestó con una media sonrisa de sorna el rubio.

Sin saber el daño que le había hecho su respuesta a la joven castaña.

* * *

Mimi arrancó el lienzo que tenía frente a ella y lo tiró a su cesto de basura lleno. Oficialmente no podía trabajar así. La indiferencia de Yamato respecto a su dilema le molestaba.

¿Acaso en serio no sentía nada por ella?, ¿después de tantos años?

De verdad le importaba tan poco perderla… quizás, para él sería un alivio verse libre de ella.

De nada sirvieron todos sus esfuerzos y al diablo se irían todos sus sueños e ilusiones.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras su mano garabateaba en su lienzo de trabajo. Lo miró con pena, siempre terminaba dibujando lo mismo.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Aquella voz masculina que se escuchaba molesta desde el despacho de Yamato. Ella la conocía…

-Cállate, Takeru. La oficina de Mimi está justo allí.

Y ese era Yamato. Ambos sonaban molestos, ¿Por qué?

-Le he preguntado a su secretaria antes de entrar y aún no ha vuelto.-Escuchaba molesto al hermano de Yamato.-No podía dejar esta conversación a medias.

Claro que no había regresado, porque nunca había salido. Se había pasado toda la tarde tratando de crear lo que quería para la estancia de ese nuevo centro comercial para el que decoraba su interior.

-No hay nada más de qué hablar.-Gruñó Yamato.

-¡Sí que lo hay!-Explotó Takeru-¿Acaso te gustan las cosas como están?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Chilló el rubio-¿Crees que es bonito estar a su disposición todo el día?, ¡Es el infierno!

-¡Entonces has algo para cambiarlo!

-¡No puedo!-Esta vez Yamato sonaba mucho más molesto que antes.-Les debemos mucho a los Tachikawa.

-Pero, es tú felicidad.

-¡Y un cuerno! Ella se casará y yo seré libre. Fin del asunto.

Mimi no pudo seguir escuchando se llevó una mano a la boca para acallar su gemido de horror. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo.

-Sora y Taichi han terminado. Hikari dice que cree que esta vez no hay vuelta atrás. Tú podrías…

-Gracias por la visita hermanito, ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo pendiente.

Sora.

Otro obstáculo para encontrar su felicidad.

Conoció a Sora Takenouchi, a Taichi y Hikari Yagami gracias a Takeru y Yamato. Sora era una guapa pelirroja muy guay. Jugaba soccer mejor que muchos chicos y era maternal al mismo tiempo.

Ella fue la causante de que le pidiera a su padre que forzara a Yamato a ser su… ¿compañero?

Sora nunca se dio cuenta, pero ella sí. Empezó a notar como cambiaba la forma en la que Yamato miraba a la pelirroja y no le gustó. Esa mirada tenía que ser suya, de nadie más. Por eso acudió a su padre y le exigió que Yamato sea solo para ella.

No se siente orgullosa de cómo lo logró o de los medios que se valió su progenitor para presionar al Ishida. Prácticamente le había echado en cara todo lo que les debía a los Tachikawa y le había "pedido" que a cambio sólo cuidara de ella, que siempre estuviera a su lado, lo necesitara o no.

Que tonta fue. Debió pedirle que lo obligara a ser su esposo. Pero ella no quería que fuera así, quería que Yamato la amara y creyó ingenuamente que con el tiempo podía lograrlo.

Bajo esa imposición había logrado cortar de raíz la atracción del rubio por la pelirroja, porque a partir de ese momento se había convertido en su sombra. Se aseguró de ir a una Universidad muy lejana a la que Taichi y Sora asistirían y de esa forma pudo monopolizar al rubio.

Desde ese día, Yamato había hecho todo lo que ella quería.

Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista era lógico pensar que estaba cansado de ella.

Una lágrima perfiló su rostro antes de incorporarse y volver a rasgar el lienzo y tirarlo a la basura. Tomó su móvil y rápidamente marcó a uno de sus contactos.

-Koushiro.-Habló con voz infantil camuflando la profunda tristeza que sentía en el corazón-¿Te apetece salir esta noche?

* * *

Oh por Dios.

Esa había sido la noche más aburrida de toda su vida.

Koushiro era un buen muchacho, quizás demasiado bueno. Pero ¡vaya! ¡Qué aburrido!

En otras circunstancias el ser tan diferentes les debió abrir cientos de puertas a una conversación estimulante. Pero Koushiro no dejaba espacio a la especulación, se basaba en los tecnicismos y se aferraba a ellos. Finalmente, la conversación culminaba con un "Todos tienen derecho a tener su propia opinión."

Ella tenía que reír sin gracia y darle la razón. Hablaron de la empresa y de lo mucho que admiraba su estructura, también hablaron de los software que podían usarse en el área de decoración. Y aunque esa parte de la conversación le pareció muy instructiva, como la buena decoradora de interiores que era, no dejó de ser aburrida.

¿Su padre suponía que ella se casase con él?

Con Yamato, las citas nunca eran aburridas. Él también refutaba todo lo que decía pero sus argumentos eran más asociados a la experiencia que a los datos sentados. Luego terminaban en besos y finalmente en la cama.

Había estado tan molesta después de escuchar a Yamato que impulsivamente le había dejado dicho a su secretaria que saldría y que no la esperara, que tenía una cita.

Por eso no se sorprendió de encontrar el coche del rubio con su dueño fuera de él recostado sobre el capó del vehículo fumando un cigarrillo.

Koushiro le hablaba de lo bien que lo había pasado y de cómo esperaba que la ocasión se repitiese. Ella ni siquiera lo pensó. Sino que se despidió de él con un apasionado beso en los labios.

Beso que no le supo a nada.

Despidió a Koushiro con una mano y una falsa sonrisa y caminó despreocupadamente al rubio.

-Hola.-Saludó afable-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

-Esperándote.-Contestó con un tono igual de desinteresado.-Tenía que asegurarme que llegaras bien.

-¿Y si no llegaba en toda la noche?-Preguntó sintiéndose valiente con los dos martínis que tomó-¿Hubieras esperado toda la noche o… hubieses ido a sacarme de la cama de Koushiro?

Ahí estaba, la misma impavidez y falta de preocupación por parte de Yamato. Ella quería que se pusiera furioso con ella por haber salido con otro, que golpeara cosas por haberla visto besar a Koushiro.

Quería que le importara aunque sea un poquito.

-Dudo que él sepa hacer algo en la cama.-Le espetó burlesco y perezosamente se encaminó a su auto.

-Yamato.-Lo detuvo y se acercó a él.-Bésame.

Él conocía ese tono y sabía que cuando ella lo usaba era una orden implícita. Esbozó una sonrisa escupió el cigarrillo a un lado y tomó su rostro con fuerza antes de besarla con pasión.

Oh sí, ese era el cielo.

Los besos de Yamato no solo sabían a gloria sino que la transportaban a la misma. Sentía su cuerpo arder con ese mínimo roce. Se separaron con un gemido de su parte. Pero Yamato no perdió tiempo y volvió a abordarla. La besaba duro, exploraba su interior de manera minuciosa. Una parte de ella quiso pensar que lo hacía porque quería desinfectar y erradicar cualquier residuo del beso de Koushiro en ella.

Quería sentir esos besos en todo su cuerpo.

-Vamos adentro.

Aunque sea por última vez.

* * *

Estaba segura que podría quedárselo viendo toda la vida, especialmente en ese momento. Quería capturar todos sus gestos y memorizar su rostro. Ese diminuto lunar casi imperceptible bajo el labio inferior, el perfil de su nariz cuando duerme, la manera en la que abraza la almohada para dormir.

Esa sería la última vez que lo vería así, la última vez que compartiría su lecho, la última vez que lo forzaría a amarla, aunque sea físicamente.

Besó sus labios mucha ternura y cuidado de no despertarlo. Ni siquiera dejó que una lágrima rebelde resbalara por accidente.

-Adiós.

Lo dejaba libre. Era lo suficientemente generosa para hacerlo, porque sí lo amaba. Pero, era demasiado egoísta para verlo feliz de alejarse de su lado.

Con mucho cuidado se quitó el collar con la "T" grabada que había recibido al nacer, la prueba de que era una Tachikawa, la heredera Tachikawa para ser exactos.

Sacó una nota de su buró y escribió unas pocas palabras. Dejó el cuadernillo y puso el collar encima.

En uno de sus grandes bolsos metió lo que pudo y dejó todo con lo que hubiese podido ser encontrada: celular, tarjetas de crédito y el dispositivo de seguridad que su padre había escondido en su estuche del maquillaje y que pensaba ella desconocía de su existencia.

Tomó un poco de dinero en efectivo, la clave de la cuenta donde estaba la herencia de su madre y se marchó. Dejando como única explicación una nota en la que se leía:

"Al menos con esta decisión, uno de nosotros será feliz."

* * *

Siempre le había gustado ese lugar, más que eso, le había encantado. Estar en el porche, con el sonido de las olas romper a lo lejos. Tener la vista de la mejor puesta de sol del país.

La casa de verano de sus abuelos maternos, parte de la herencia de su madre.

¿Cuántos veranos felices había pasado allí? Menos de los que hubiera deseado. Siempre pensó que cuando cumpliera su sueño dorado con Yamato pasarían cada verano en esa casona, primero ellos dos, luego con su familia.

Sueños que se rompieron con el pasar del tiempo.

Ahora tenía que aprender a vivir sola. Tras depender de Yamato la mayor parte de su vida ya era hora de madurar, de crecer de renunciar a un amor imposible.

Un amor… obsesivo.

Hacía ya cuatro meses que había dejado de ser una Tachikawa, no, hace cuatro meses había dejado a Yamato en libertad.

Y aún le dolía.

Pero en el fondo sabía que era lo correcto… para él. Porque ella aún lo extrañaba día tras día.

Afortunadamente se había entretenido esos últimos meses re-decorando la casa. Su carrera le daba una fuente de escape a su dolor. Eso era lo que le gustaba de ser decoradora, el cambio. Como podía convertir algo simple en algo extravagante, lo oscuro en brillante y así con todo.

Ojalá la vida fuera así de fácil.

Una vez terminadas las remodelaciones tendría que buscar otro trabajo para ocuparse. Afortunadamente su título la amparaba y le había conseguido un buen trabajo en una agencia de decoración local que recién iniciaba. Se había presentado como Mimi Kinoshita, el apellido de soltera de su madre. Ya no podía usar el Tachikawa, había renunciado a él.

El pueblo y el trabajo eran muy acogedores y seguramente se hubiera adaptado pronto si no extrañara tanto al rubio.

Había veces que le enfurecía tanto tener que pensar en él. Cuando seguramente Yamato estará feliz de verse libre de ella, quizás inició una relación con Sora o con alguna otra.

Mientras ella lo seguía amando como una estúpida.

-¡Estúpido!-Gritó al mar, cansada de cargar con eso día a día-¡Estúpido Yamato!

-A quién le dices estúpido, estúpida.

Esa voz.

Mimi giró a su derecha para encontrarse con quien jamás se hubiese imaginado.

Yamato Ishida.

-Yamato… ¿Qué haces aquí?

La castaña aún no salía del shock de verlo frente a ella.

-¿Qué te parece que hago aquí?

Yamato avanzó en grandes zancadas hasta dónde ella se encontraba tomó ambos brazos con más fuerza de la cuenta. Mimi no sabía qué pensar. Yamato tenía una postura fiera y su agarre le hacía daño, sus ojos eran un mar tormentoso. Nunca lo había visto así.

-Me duele.

Gimió por el agarré, pero el rubio solo hizo más fuerza.

-Me alegro.-Le espetó.

Oficialmente no entendía nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo me encontraste?, ¿Por qué viniste?-Le preguntó atropelladamente-¡Ya no soy una Tachikawa! ¡Ya no tienes porque estar conmi-!

Fue callada por los labios del rubio que arremetieron en un fiero beso contra los suyos. No le costó nada hacerla ceder ya que ella llevaba ansiando esos besos casi cuatro meses.

Una vez que Yamato terminó de besarla dejó de apretar sus brazos pero no la soltó sino que la encarceló entre sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo con mucha delicadeza.

-¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue encontrarte?-Preguntó apretando su cabeza contra su pecho-¿Lo angustiante que fue despertar esa mañana y leer esa estúpida nota en el buró?

La voz de Yamato estaba tan llena de amargura que Mimi no la reconocía del todo.

-Yo… sólo quería que fueras feliz.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo sea sin ti?

Mimi separó su cabeza sorprendida para verlo a la cara. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

-Creí que era lo que querías, dijiste que no te importaba si me iba o me quedaba para casarme con Koushiro. Dijiste que te daba igual.

-No te imaginas lo cerca que estuve de partirle la cara al tipo ese el día que te vi besándolo.

Y volvió a besarla con más pasión.

-Yo quería que lo hicieras.-Confesó avergonzada y con voz pequeña.

-Yo no esperaba que te fueras.-Contestó el rubio acariciando sus cabellos.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-Repitió la pregunta.

-Hurgando en la basura de tu oficina.-Explicó sacando el dibujo que tanto había botado el día que escuchó la conversación con Takeru.

En él estaba la casa de su abuela y viendo el atardecer había cinco sombras sentadas en el porche.

Su sueño ideal.

-No me costó nada reconocer el lugar en cuanto lo vi.-Indicó el rubio.-Y asumo que estos somos nosotros.-Añadió con sorna.

-No lo entiendo.-Insistió Mimi separándose a regañadientes del calor del rubio.-Yo te obligué a estar a mi lado por años, tú querías ser libre, se lo dijiste a Takeru.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Takeru en todo esto?

-Los escuché hablando, el día que salí con Koushiro.

El muchacho meditó un instante antes de contestar.

-Ese día Takeru fue a decirme que tenía que pelear por ti e impedir que te cases con Koushiro.

-¡Dijiste que era un infierno estar mi lado!

-¡Y lo era, maldita sea!-Estalló el muchacho-¡Creí que no había cosa que odiara más que eso! Luego desapareciste.-Su semblante se suavizó más su agarre se mantuvo.-Y descubrí que había algo muchísimo peor.

-Cómo…-Pensó por un momento y recordó la última parte de la conversación.-Él mencionó a Sora… dijo que ella había terminado con Taichi…

-Y quería que vaya a consolar a Taichi. Pero yo no tenía ganas, mucho menos después de enterarme por tu secretaria que habías ido a una cita de la que yo desconocía. Y otra cosa, Mimi, a mí nadie me obliga a hacer cosas que no quiero.

-Eso significa…

-Que si no hubiese querido estar contigo no lo hubiese estado desde el principio.

Eso quería decir…

-Tú… ¿me quieres?

Yamato asintió con la cabeza.

-Dilo.-Pidió Mimi.

El rubio alzó una de sus perfectas cejas.

-Ya no eres una Tachikawa, no tengo porque hacerte caso.

Vio el rostro amohinado de la joven y sorpresivamente alzó sus brazos al cuello por unos minutos, antes de alzarla en brazos y encaminarse a la casona.

-¿Yamato?-De repente, sintió algo colgar de su cuello.

Un collar, uno nuevo, con una nueva letra.

-Mejor te lo demuestro, futura señora Ishida.

Mimi sonrió complacida y se dejó llevar apretando con fuerza el nuevo dije de su collar, esta vez, era una bonita "I".

La que siempre quiso llevar.

Como agradecimiento, Mimi atrajo su rostro y lo besó de una manera muy delicada pero al mismo tiempo, apasionada.

-Creo que estoy obsesionado contigo, desde quién sabe cuándo.-Soltó Yamato después del beso, con el rostro aún cerca de la muchacha.

-¿Por qué?-Ronroneó la castaña hipnotizada por los zafiros del rubio.

-No dejé que nadie entrara a tu despacho por más de mes.-Explicó.-Finalmente lo hice yo y fue así como di con el dibujo.

La joven mentiría si dijera que no estaba sorprendida que el siempre imperturbable Yamato hubiese tenido un arrebato como tal. Sin embargo, si lo veía desde su punto de vista, eso no era nada. no pudo contener una risilla.

-Cariño, tú no sabes nada de obsesiones.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Chan Chan Chan!**

**Lo sé, muchos de vosotros os preguntarán ¿Qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza de Sakura cuando escribió esto? Bueno, con las especificaciones de la cumpleañera esto fue lo que salió. Sí fue raro para mí, empezando porque todo estaba del punto de vista de Mimi. Traté de que ninguno de ellos fueran OCC. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Pero eso solo lo sabré por vuestros comentarios, no olviden dejarlos que son gratis ;)**

**Con pena veo que el fandom se está haciendo más pequeño. Luego de cinco años todos tenemos responsabilidades que antes no teníamos. Pero, vamos chicos y chicas, no dejemos morir al Fandom del Mimato y demostremos que es lo que debió ser y que las autoras más geniales estamos acá ;)**

**Espero leerlos pronto, les mando un beso con todo mi cariño. **

**No se olviden de decirme cómo les pareció, DEJEN RR!**

**Se despide con un beso:**

**Sakura Tachikawa!**


End file.
